(No) Strings Attached
by Prolific Reider
Summary: What if after sleeping together in 3x11, Connor and Ava kept on doing so and developed a no-strings relationship? 10 drabbles to cover this premise. RHEKKER.


**AN: so, I've been sitting on this for a while *cough* and decided to post it while I wrap up the next chapter of This is Now.**

 **I present to you these ten Rhekker drabbles in chronological order. What if after sleeping together (3x11), Connor and Ava kept on doing so? This is basically pure fluff.**

 **(Drabbles are stories that are exactly 100 words long. The brackets indicate around which episode each drabble is set.)**

 **Should I extend each drabble into a full chapter? Which did you like best? Let me know in your reviews :)**

* * *

 **Decision (3x11)**

Their first time was intense, hot; _everything_ she'd imagined since first laying eyes on Connor.

But the next morning, he said he had plans.

Oh, this must've been a no strings attached arrangement.

But it still hurt that he was already thinking about another woman.

Maybe ending their short-lived fling was for the best.

After all, did the whole no-strings thing _ever_ work? Wouldn't the lines eventually get blurred? Wouldn't they end up hurting each other?

So by the time he (predictably) cancelled his plans, Ava was ready.

"How about we get that drink?"

"No. Last night was a mistake."

* * *

 **Re(-)solve (3x12)**

Her resolve didn't even last the day.

As they left hospital, she changed her mind and took him up on his offer for a drink. They couldn't _not_ celebrate that save.

But one drink morphed into five.

And suddenly they were drunkenly kissing in the bathroom, his face cupped in her hands.

Connor pinned her against the wall, Ava firmly locked her legs around him.

As he pushed that tight-fitting dress past her hips, she arched her back to grant him easier access.

He breathed, "What happened to ' _last night was a mistake'_?"

No strings _could_ work, right?

"Shut up!"

* * *

 **Lines (3x13)**

He found her crying in the lounge after the stolen heart transplant.

Ava glaringly informed, "You crossed every single line today, you self-righteous son of a bitch."

"You know, it'd be healthier to channel your anger through sex than name-calling. Would help us get past this quicker, too." he suggested nonchalantly.

Since they hadn't ever acknowledged their two sexcapades, he was assuming they were doing a classical no-stringer.

Therefore, crossing this line too wasn't unreasonable.

Right?

"Go to _hell_ , Connor."

"Admit it, it would be _hot."_

"We're _not_ going to keep fucking, you hear me?!" she growled before storming off.

* * *

 **T &Cs (before 3x14)**

He honestly thought that she'd meant it.

But to his surprise, she showed up at his door later that week.

"Let me get this straight, you want _sex_?"

"Yes."

"After clearly stating that we wouldn't keep "fucking"?"

"Look, I was furious when I said that. I've… thought things over…"

That sheepish half-smile and lust-ridden look would be the death of him one day.

Maybe he ought to show her that she wasn't the only one who got to call the shots; "Only if tonight is _completely_ on my terms."

Ava grinned, mistaking this as her win.

(She should've known better).

* * *

 **Gala (3x14)**

"We're meant to be flirting for money, not stuffing our faces with avocado toast." he commented, amused.

"I need a thrill to get my flirting going."

"Avocados are _thrilling_?"

"Avocados are all I have" Ava shrugged sadly.

"Come with me..." he said, formulating a quick plan.

He grabbed her hand, led her to the one window with undrawn curtains and pushed her in.

"Connor!" she sounded scandalised.

He grinned and proceeded to kneel in front of her and slowly, sensually, strip off her panties.

"There, you're now naked under your skirt. Thrilling, right? Go flirt."

Her face was absolutely _priceless_.

* * *

 **Agreement (3x15-16)**

She came to Connor's apartment again; "I want my panties back."

She got much more than that.

And so, they came to a mutual, unspoken agreement. They became each other's fuck-buddies.

At work, they remained professional. After work, they got naked at his apartment to let off the steam together.

No strings attached. No silly chit-chat. Just passionate making out that quickly escalated into orgasmic activities, sending euphoria pumping through their arteries.

Afterwards, they slept side-by-side without touching, backs turned on each other, each occupying the very edge of the bed.

It was an unhealthy yet oh so hot agreement.

* * *

 **Flowers (3x17)**

"I'm going to take my flowers home. Want to join?" Ava invited.

Connor sullenly muttered; "My dad's ok with you banging me while seeing him?"

She finally admitted, "Connor, your father and I were never _dating_ … He's… repulsive, to say the least. Doesn't do _anything_ to me. _This_ Rhodes, however, can make me go weak at the knees with one sultry _look_...

She poked his chest playfully and grinned.

"So, shall we celebrate this revelation by taking home the unsuccessful wooing gift and fucking?" she concluded.

"You have a twisted mind" he managed weakly.

But he was finally smiling again.

* * *

 **Comfort - I (post 3x18)**

He wasn't surprised when she showed up that night.

She looked broken.

"First shooting?"

Ava nodded, lower lip quivering. "I... I lost this little boy... can't stop seeing his f-face..."

"Let me help you."

Although he could have skipped sex tonight; he was _drained_ , he kissed her.

"No" she mumbled against his lips.

He stopped, confused.

"Just… hold me, Connor? Please? H-hold me."

Tears escaped her eyes.

And Connor hugged her tightly.

Later, they slept entwined in each other's arms; him in boxers, her in one of his sweats, foreheads pressed together.

He'd never been this intimate with anyone before.

* * *

 **Comfort - II (3x19)**

She found him sitting on the small bed in their lounge, head hanging.

"I should've listened to you."

She closed the door, sat next to him and patted his knee.

"Connor, a favourable outcome was impossible. If we'd aborted and she'd lived, she wouldn't ever be the same."

"But she'd be _alive_."

"Would she? Who knows?"

He finally looked up.

Ava could see the guilt eating him up. "You know what would make you feel better? Sex. Right here, right now."

To her relief, he smiled lightly.

"Someone could walk in on us!"

"Let them" she grinned, pulling him in.

* * *

 **Lie (3x20)**

An attending position at Mayo clinic?!

"Of course, you're going to take it."

 _"_ Would you?"

In the midst of her jealousy, rage and disbelief, she said the next two words to hurt him.

"Yes. Absolutely."

She should've been honest.

"No! Not without you."

Why hadn't he called her out on her bullshit? Did he really think she was this shallow, that she didn't care _at all_ about him?

(When had these strings developed?)

Later, she found herself pounding at his door using both fists, remorseful for her spite.

He opened, looking confused.

"I lied."

Now it was up to him…


End file.
